


De protección y huídas

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, emo cloud is fucking emo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y ahora ha huido, sin ni siquiera sacar el valor para decírselo a Tifa a la cara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De protección y huídas

**Author's Note:**

> #06 - Escape.

Fue él el primero de la familia el que supo que algo estaba pasando en Edge. Veía aquí y allá a algún niño, sólo o con sus padres, siempre tratando de tapar alguna parte de su cuerpo. Vio como se extendía, lo que al principio eran unos pocos terminaron por ser demasiados, sobre todo para ellos dos que les tenían que ver sufrir diariamente.

Cuando Denzel la contrajo empezaron los flashes al pasado, pero aún así no quiso creerlo hasta que vio su propio brazo teñido de morado, como si su cuerpo rechazara su propia sangre. Y ahora ha huido, sin ni siquiera sacar el valor para decírselo a Tifa a la cara.

Sabe que es cobarde, y en alguna zona escondida de su subconsciente hay una voz que le dice que sería mejor que se lo dijera pero se niega. Bastante tiene ella con preocuparse con el niño como para enseñarle eso y añadir más problemas de los que solventa. Además, estaba seguro de que Tifa llegaría a su misma conclusión en cuanto viera que el, al parecer, único adulto hasta la fecha afectado por la enfermedad es él.

Y si no hubiera pensado en ese momento en Sephiroth, lo hubiera hecho al recibir la llamada de Reno.

Por eso, escapa. Conduce a Fenrir como si estuviera unida a su propio cuerpo, sobrevuela calles, estrechos cantones, y se desliza hasta la carretera que le lleva a Midgar.

No hay mejor lugar para que nadie le encuentre. Ninguno de sus amigos ha vuelto a su antigua ciudad después de coger todas sus cosas para el traslado. Es un lugar vacío de gente, pero lleno de los fantasmas que le acechan en las pesadillas. No le importa, porque sabe que es la mejor manera de no dañar lo que tiene ahora, aunque no pueda disfrutar de ello.

Tampoco es como si él les pudiera proteger. Ni a Tifa, ni a los niños, ni a nadie. Ni siquiera sabe cómo defenderse él mismo de la enfermedad, ¿Cómo iba a pretender salvarles a ellos?

Conduce la moto hasta el único sitio que sabe seguro que no se habrá derruido, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado. Efectivamente, sigue en pie y entra por la desvencijada puerta.

La corriente vital causó estragos en las calles, pero el interior de la iglesia sigue como la conoció, incluído el hueco del techo por donde escaparon él y Aeris la primera vez que se conocieron. El sólo hecho de sobrevivir por haber caído encima de unas flores ya tendría que haberle hecho sospechar de que algo raro ocurría con ella.

No tarda en darse cuenta de que no va a poder pasar mucho más tiempo dentro de ese edificio sin que la culpa vuelva a asolarle, así que coge su hoja de envíos y se monta en Fenrir.

Se imagina la expresión de Tifa cuando pasen los días y no llegue, pero al momento sacude la cabeza e intenta centrarse en el trabajo. No lo consigue.

Suspira y arranca la moto. Le espera un largo día.Fue él el primero de la familia el que supo que algo estaba pasando en Edge. Veía aquí y allá a algún niño, sólo o con sus padres, siempre tratando de tapar alguna parte de su cuerpo. Vio como se extendía, lo que al principio eran unos pocos terminaron por ser demasiados, sobre todo para ellos dos que les tenían que ver sufrir diariamente.

Cuando Denzel la contrajo empezaron los flashes al pasado, pero aún así no quiso creerlo hasta que vio su propio brazo teñido de morado, como si su cuerpo rechazara su propia sangre. Y ahora ha huido, sin ni siquiera sacar el valor para decírselo a Tifa a la cara.

Sabe que es cobarde, y en alguna zona escondida de su subconsciente hay una voz que le dice que sería mejor que se lo dijera pero se niega. Bastante tiene ella con preocuparse con el niño como para enseñarle eso y añadir más problemas de los que solventa. Además, estaba seguro de que Tifa llegaría a su misma conclusión en cuanto viera que el, al parecer, único adulto hasta la fecha afectado por la enfermedad es él.

Y si no hubiera pensado en ese momento en Sephiroth, lo hubiera hecho al recibir la llamada de Reno.

Por eso, escapa. Conduce a Fenrir como si estuviera unida a su propio cuerpo, sobrevuela calles, estrechos cantones, y se desliza hasta la carretera que le lleva a Midgar.

No hay mejor lugar para que nadie le encuentre. Ninguno de sus amigos ha vuelto a su antigua ciudad después de coger todas sus cosas para el traslado. Es un lugar vacío de gente, pero lleno de los fantasmas que le acechan en las pesadillas. No le importa, porque sabe que es la mejor manera de no dañar lo que tiene ahora, aunque no pueda disfrutar de ello.

Tampoco es como si él les pudiera proteger. Ni a Tifa, ni a los niños, ni a nadie. Ni siquiera sabe cómo defenderse él mismo de la enfermedad, ¿Cómo iba a pretender salvarles a ellos?

Conduce la moto hasta el único sitio que sabe seguro que no se habrá derruido, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado. Efectivamente, sigue en pie y entra por la desvencijada puerta.

La corriente vital causó estragos en las calles, pero el interior de la iglesia sigue como la conoció, incluído el hueco del techo por donde escaparon él y Aeris la primera vez que se conocieron. El sólo hecho de sobrevivir por haber caído encima de unas flores ya tendría que haberle hecho sospechar de que algo raro ocurría con ella.

No tarda en darse cuenta de que no va a poder pasar mucho más tiempo dentro de ese edificio sin que la culpa vuelva a asolarle, así que coge su hoja de envíos y se monta en Fenrir.

Se imagina la expresión de Tifa cuando pasen los días y no llegue, pero al momento sacude la cabeza e intenta centrarse en el trabajo. No lo consigue.

Suspira y arranca la moto. Le espera un largo día.


End file.
